A hero's responsibility
by redpoet2
Summary: When Danny and Sam meet Lilly, they learn a shocking truth that not only could damage their future relationship as friends, but also destroy the future of the entire world!
1. Prologue

**Prologue**

Ghost Zone: 24 years in the future

Clockwork was in his tower, when two huge wooden doors opened. Standing in the doorway stood a ghost. His face was blue, his white hair flowed like fire, and his eyes were blood red. He had a black scar across his right eye, starting at his eyebrow, and stopped halfway down his cheek. He was wearing a black hazmat suit, with a red collar, red gloves, red boots, and a red emblem on his chest. The emblem was a D with a P inside. He gave a sinister laugh, and had an evil look in his eye.

"Hello Clockwork." The ghost said, stepping into the light.

"Hello David." Clockwork said calmly.

The ghost got furious. "I am not David anymore. I gave up that name a long time ago. That name is a symbol of good and weakness. My new name is a symbol of strength and power. I am now… Dark Phantom!" he said, with a hint of anger. He then gave a sinister laugh, showing off his fangs.

Clockwork sighed, and shook his head. "New name or not, you are not welcome here!" He began to reach for his time staff, but before he grabbed it, Dark flew at great speeds towards him, and snatched it out of his reach. Clockwork gasped, as Dark snapped his staff in half.

"You no longer call the shots." Dark said, walking towards Clockwork.

"Why did you come here?" Clockwork trembled, floating backwards, away from Dark.

Dark smiled, and gave a chuckle. "Simple. I want power. I want to be unstoppable. And since my goal for complete and utter control of both worlds is blocked by an annoying obstacle, then I am going to the past so that I can erase her from history. That way, she can't stop me in the future…"

"Her?" Clockwork said, trying to figure out what he meant. But it dawned on him. He gasped, "Wait, not Lilly. You don't mean Lilly, do you?"

"Very good. I'm glad I don't have to explain it any further." Dark smiled.

"But she's your sister!"

"Maybe at one point we were brother and sister, but that's all in the past. She's my enemy now, and it's my duty to destroy my enemies before they destroy me. I am going into the past, and I will change the future. And the best part is you can't do a single thing to prevent it." He sneered, and then grinned. He raised his right hand, which began to glow black like fire. He looked right at Clockworks face, and saw the fear in his eyes. "Tell me Clockwork. If you know everything, why didn't you see this coming?"

Clockwork looked at Dark's face, as he aimed his hand directly at Clockwork's chest. Clockwork gasped, and closed his eyes.

She was running out of time. She had to stop him. She clutched her stomach, and held back a grunt of pain. He already did a number on her. Her white hair, which was normally neat and in pigtails, was messy, and in her face. Her outfit, a black dress, with purple gloves, legs/boots, and her emblem was ripped up, and parts of it were still smoking. Her face was covered in scratches, and her purple eyes were not as bright as they usually were.

She saw Clockwork's tower was in sight, and she felt like she actually beat him here. But her hopes turned to tears when she heard a very loud boom, and saw Clockworks tower turn to rumple.

"No." She whispered, "I'm too late.

She flew to what was left of his tower, in hopes that she could still do something. Inside the tower, some of the pillars had collapsed, and part of the roof had fallen. The time portal was still intact, but all the time medallions were gone.

"Clockwork, are you okay?" She cried, holding back tears, fearing the worst. She heard a cough coming from a pile of rubble, and then heard a faint voice utter, "help me!" She rushed to the pile, and shifted a large rock on the pile, revealing Clockwork.

"Clockwork! Oh thank god!" She sighed, as she helped him up. He coughed, as he dusted himself off. He opened his eyes, saw her face, and sighed, "Lilly."

"Where's David?" Lilly asked, hoping there was still time to stop him.

Clockwork pointed to the portal and gasped, "24 years in the past."

Lilly gasped and shuttered, "I'm too late." She slunk to the ground, and began to cry. She looked at the portal, and a surge of courage waved through her. She got to her feet, and said, "I'm going after him."

"Lilly," Clockwork began.

"I don't care about the risks. I have to stop him!" She continued ignoring Clockwork. "If I don't stop him," she paused and thought about what would happen. She shuddered, and a tear slid down her cheek.

"Lilly," Clockwork said, trying to get her to listen to him.

"I know he's evil, and a dangerous threat to both the human world and the ghost zone, but he's still my brother. If I can stop him, maybe I can bring him back to me." She cried. "I know you can't understand, but he's my responsibility, and I made a promise to our parents. I promised them I'd stop him at all costs, but I'd try to find a way to save him too."

"Lilly," Clockwork sighed, desperate to speak his mind.

"What?" She yelled. Her eyes were full of tears. Clockwork grabbed Lilly, and gave her a big hug. He began to cry and sighed, "Good Luck."

Lilly just stood there in awe as he hugged her, then she stepped back and gasped, "Good Luck? You mean you're not going to try to stop me? You're not going to lecture me about the risks, odds, or how I'm a fool for thinking he can be saved?"

"No." Clockwork said as he sighed. "I knew you father quite well. I see a lot of him in you right now. You're just as stubborn," He began, as Lilly looked at him with her beautiful purple eyes, "and just as brave." He smiled, and gave her another hug. "I can't tell you what to do, that's your decision. What I can tell you is that I am proud of what you have done, and what you are willing to risk to save your brother." He let go of her, but kept his hand on her shoulder.

"There is one thing I must address. Because Dark destroyed all my other time medallions, it is crucial that you do not reveal your identity to anyone, especially your parents. If your parents found out that you were their child from the future, the shock could cause a ripple effect and could change the future. If that happens, you won't exist." Clockwork said sternly.

"But David…"

"David has a time medallion. Even if he alters time, it will not affect him." Clockwork answered, knowing what she'd ask him. Lilly lowered her head, and sighed. She clenched her fists, and raised her head.

"I won't fail. I'll stop him no matter what. I promise." She walked towards the portal, looked back and smiled. She took a deep breath and flew into the portal. Clockwork wiped his tears, sighed, and whispered, "Goodbye… Lilith Phantom."

--END OF CHAPTER—

Is it good so far? I think it is, but then again, I wrote it.

Do you know who Lilly and David's parents are? If you do, don't spoil it for those who don't. If you don't know, you'll find out in the next chapter, _Crossed Paths_, coming soon!


	2. Crossed Paths

Crossed Paths 

Okay, this took longer than I thought to upload, sorry for the wait. Oh, and just letting you guys know, this is a long chapter. A very long chapter.

-- Start of Chapter --

Sam liked Danny; in fact you could say that she was in love with him. But Danny was her best friend. If she told Danny how she felt it might wreck their friendship. What if he didn't lover her back? She spent weeks trying to find the courage to ask him. She made up her mind, and on the walk home form school, she was going to do it

--

Danny and Sam were walking home from school. It was cloudy, and it looked like it was going to rain. Sam looked at Danny, who was thinking about the English test tomorrow that he knew he was going to fail. Sam took a deep breath, and closed her eyes.

"Danny?" Sam said trembling inside.

"Yeah?" Danny asked. He looked back, and saw Sam standing there, eyes closed, shaking. "What's the matter?"

"There's something I want to tell you," She sighed, as she opened her eyes, "but I don't know how to say it."

Danny looked at her, and smiled. "Well, whatever it is, you know you can tell me anything. We're best friends. I'm here for you Sam, always."

Sam bit down on her lip, and clenched her fists. "Danny… I…" But before she could say another word, Danny's ghost sense went off. 'Perfect,' Sam thought, 'Just when I was ready to tell him everything.'

Danny looked around, but didn't see anything. But then he heard a painful scream, and he looked up. A girl ghost was falling towards Danny and Sam. Danny grabbed Sam, and shielded her, as the girl slammed into the street. Dust filled the air, and Danny & Sam turned around. The ghost was obviously hurt but she grunted, and got to her feet.

"Are you okay?" Danny asked, looking at her wounds. The ghost looked at Danny and Sam, and she gasped.

"What?" Sam asked.

"You need to go and hide! This fight does not concern you." She said quickly, as she turned around and braced for an epic battle.

"What are you…?" Danny asked, but before he could ask a question, a flash of black light hit the ground, and the earth beneath them shook.

"Go!" She screamed at them. "RUN!"

Danny grabbed Sam's hand. "Oh, I'm going. Going to get help!"

An alert went off in the ghost's mind, and she screamed, "NO!" She pushed them into an alleyway, behind a dumpster, and pinned him up against the wall.

"What are you doing?" Danny demanded, as Sam just stood in shock.

"I told you that this battle does not concern you! Do not get involved!" She said sternly, still pinning him to the wall.

"But…" Danny said, trying to break free.

"Go means 'go run and hide'. It does not mean, 'go find a safe place to go ghost and fly to the rescue!"

Danny stopped struggling. He looked at her and was speechless.

"What did you say?" Danny asked, looking into her eyes. A blast of light hit the dumpster, and a deep cold voice said, "You can't hide from me forever Lilly! Come out and face me!"

Lilly looked at Danny, then at Sam, and then whispered, "Stay hidden." She let go of Danny, and run into the street.

Danny was still in shock. He crept to the edge of the corner, and Sam followed. They saw Lilly standing in the street. She was looking forward, and she looked like she was frightened to the core. Danny turned his head, and saw what she was seeing. Standing 10 feet in front of her was another ghost. Danny could tell right away that this ghost was bad. His hair was like white fire, his eyes were blood red, his skin was blue, and his hands were glowing black. Danny saw something else too. Around his neck was one of Clockwork's medallions.

"So you decided not to run after all. I always knew you were as stubborn as our father!" The ghost laughed, grinning.

"I don't want to fight you David! You're my brother. I won't fight you!" Lilly screamed, covering up her fear.

"That's too bad Lilly, because I want to fight you!" And with that, David fired a black ghost ray straight at Lilly. She dodged his ray, and fired a purple one at him.

Danny watched in amazement. Lilly and David were displaying such power and skill that was unmatched. Not only were they able to successfully duplicate themselves, but they were both able to use ice powers. They were going at each other at full speed, dodging attacks, and hitting each other with everything they had.

David and Lilly were now at a standstill. David was out of breath, and Lilly looked like she was about to collapse.

"Just face it…" David huffed, "No matter what you throw at me, I'll just dodge it."

"You're wrong David," Lilly said, her strength returning. "There is one thing even you can't dodge!" She stood up, and took a deep breath.

"No way!" Danny whispered. "It can't be!"

But it was. She opened her mouth, and an ear-shattering cry was heard. Purple streams of energy came flying out of her mouth towards David. He braced his arms like an X in front of his face, and for a few seconds, he was able to block the ghostly wail. But he lost too much energy and fell to the ground.

On his hands and knees he lowered his head in pain. Black rings appeared at his waist. The rings went up and down his body, causing him to change form. His hair was no longer on fires, and turned black. His clothes changed too. Now he was wearing a black T-shirt, tan jeans, and black sneakers.

Danny's jaw dropped. "He's a halfa?" He gasped. David had his head lowered, so Danny couldn't see his face. But Danny still couldn't believe that this boy was just like him. He then thought, 'What about the girl? Was she a halfa too?'

Lilly stopped the ghostly wail, and fell on her knees. She leaned back and took deep breaths. David was still on his hands and knees, and began to laugh.

"Well done sis. You managed to use a ghostly wail without powering down. Mom and Dad would be proud." He re-transformed, and got to his feet. He walked over to Lilly, who was on the verge of passing out. "But know," he said, lifting her off the ground, "you're too weak to fight back!"

Lilly looked into his eyes and a tear fell down her cheek. "Brother…" She whispered, to soar to speak.

"Goodnight Lilly. You'll be with our parents soon…" He grinned. His hands began to glow, and he began to surge ecto-energy through Lilly's body. She gave a load cry of pain, and then purple rings appeared around her waist. Going in opposite directions, it changed her into her human form. She had long curly hair that she dyed purple. She had on a dark purple shirt, with a black tank top on top. She was wearing a denim blue skirt, had on fishnet stockings, and she also had on white boots.

Danny watched in horror. He couldn't hold it in any longer. "No!" He screamed, and got to his feet. "I'm going ghost!" Blue rings appeared and transformed him into Danny Phantom. He flew into the street, and screamed, "LEAVE HER ALONE!"

David turned his head, as Danny punched him in the face. David fell back, dropping Lilly's unconscious body, face down, on the ground. David grunted and looked at Danny. He got a jolt through his body and he gasped, "You?"

David knew he was too weak to fight Danny, and he knew he couldn't win. He stood up, and just as Danny flew in for another punch, David grinned and disappeared. Danny was in mid-swing, and with nothing to hit, he fell to the ground, hard. He got to his feet, and looked out into the street. "Where did he go?"

Sam ran to Lilly, to see if she was all right. She turned her over to make sure she was breathing. When she saw Lilly's face, she gave out a loud gasp. "Danny!" She screamed, as Danny turned back to normal. He ran to Sam, who was standing over Lilly's body, shaking.

"What's the matter? Is she okay?" Danny asked, running up to Sam. Sam looked like she was going to be sick, and Danny didn't know why. He looked at Lilly, and the same feeling came over him.

'Those cheeks, that nose, those lips, it can't be. It just can't be!' Danny thought. But it was. Lilly looked just like Sam. She had longer hair, that was a different color, and she was wearing different clothes, but if Danny weren't standing next to her, he would have thought that it was Sam lying at his feet.

"She looks like you!" Danny said, doing a double take.

"What's going on?" Sam said, still in shock.

"I don't know," Danny said, looking at Sam, then at Lilly, "But we're going to find out!"

-- LATER--

Lilly gave a low moan and opened her eyes. She was very weak, and in terrible pain. She blinked a couple of times, and lifted her head.

"Good. You're awake." A voice said, sternly.

She lifted her head more, and saw Danny and Sam sitting in the corner of the room, watching her.

"Where am I?" She asked, sitting up straight.

"At my house." Danny said, getting to his feet. "You're name's Lilly, right?" Danny said, handing her a glass or water.

"Yes," she said as she took a sip.

"And that ghost you were fighting, he was your brother wasn't he?" Danny asked.

"Yes," she said, as she took another sip. Sam stood up and walked next to Danny. Lilly began to speak, but Danny spoke before her.

"Before you say anything, we have a few more questions to ask you." Danny said, sternly. Lilly shivered and thought, 'This can't be good.'

"How did you and you're brother get ghost powers?" Danny asked.

"Why do you look like me?" Sam yelled.

"Why were you fighting your brother?" Danny asked.

"Why do you look like me?" Sam yelled.

"Why did he have one of Clockwork's time medallions?" Danny asked.

"Why do you look like me?!" Sam yelled.

Lilly just sat there and didn't say a word. She thought back to what Clockwork had said about revealing her identity, but it looked like she had no choice. She had to tell them.

"Well?" Danny and Sam said together.

"I was told not to reveal my identity to anyone, but I guess I have no choice…"

"What are you taking about?" Danny asked, as he looked at Sam, who was just as confused as he was.

"It's funny. I always heard you guys were a little clueless, but I didn't know you guys were stupid."

"WHAT?" Danny and Sam yelled, fuming.

"Oh come on. Look at the facts. My brother and I have ghost powers, my brother is wearing a time medallion, and I look just like Sam. Isn't it obvious?" Lilly said, as she looked at them both. Danny and Sam looked at each other, then at Lilly. Danny saw her face, and looked into her eyes. They were blue, just like his.

"Wait a minute…" Danny said, putting all the puzzle pieces together in his mind.

"Now you're getting it." She smiled. She stood up and said, "My name is Lillith Fenton. I am from the future and you guys are my parents."

- - End Of Chapter- -

Bum Bum bahhh….

Exciting isn't it?

Chapter 3: _The Origin of Lilly and The Not So Bright Future_ coming as soon as I stop having writers block, and find the time to up-load this.


	3. Chapter 3

**The origins of Lilly and the not so bright future**

collapses I finally finished the chapter! Huzah for me! crickets chirp

Anyway…

In the last chapter Danny and Sam learn a shocking secret about Lilly. As Lilly begins to reveal her origin, Danny and Sam learn what horrors the future hold, and what devastation awaits the world if Lilly fails.

-- Start of Chapter--

"We're you parents?" Sam gasped, feeling dizzy.

"How is that possible?" Danny said, in disbelief.

"Perhaps I should start from the beginning," Lilly smiled. "You might want to sit down for this." Danny and Sam sat down at the same time, and Lilly took a deep breath. She stood up, and began to speak.

"I really don't know how to start. I guess I should start when my brother and I were born. It was obvious from the very beginning that we had ghost powers just like Danny. It was little things at first, like turning invisible or floating above our beds. Once or twice when we cried, we'd emit a weak ghostly wail, which was still strong enough to break a window.

When we were old enough, Danny taught us how to control our powers. Everyday, for several hours at a time, he'd drill us, and teach us new tricks. Slowly and steadily we progressed in skill, and a couple of times, we actually beat Danny in a spar.

During training, he told us stories of his glory days, and about all the ghosts he fought. There were stories about a ghost obsessed with boxes, a ghost with long-winded introductions, a ghost who played guitar, a ghost who called him "whelp", and even a halfa who liked fruit loops!"

Danny gave a chuckle and smiled.

"Then," she said, seriously, "We turned 10. We were sparing to keep in shape, when the sky turned dark. Out of nowhere this evil ghost came and grabbed David. I tried to chase after him, but he disappeared.

I flew home and told you what happened. Something on your face told me you knew this ghost, and not only knew, but feared as well."

"Which ghost was it?" Danny said with enthusiasm.

"You never said a name. All you said was, 'He escaped out of the thermos, and his is still determined to turn me evil!' Do you know what you meant by that?"

Danny gasped, and whispered, "Yes."

"You told Sam to keep me safe, and you flew off to save David. Several hours later you came back, bloody and beaten, carrying an unconscious David in your arms. His clothes were ripped, revealing black scars, dripping with blood. Across his face was a black mark, stretching from his eyebrow down to his cheek. We nursed him back to health, but he was never the same again." She sighed, as a tear fell down her cheek.

"For 2 weeks he never spoke a word, used his powers, and he barely ate or slept. He had sunk in to a depression, and his mind was lost in the darkness. And that's when he changed." She bit down on her lip, and held back more tears.

"Changed" Sam asked.

"Yes, changed. His ghost form changed. His personality changed. His voice changed. At that point, he was no longer my brother. He was now Dark Phantom, an evil, twisted, sadistic ghost with a thrust for power, hatred towards weakness, and a really bad temper. He used his powers to hurt people, cause chaos, steal stuff, and cause damage in the city.

Little by little, he got more powerful, and his bad streak got worse. We tried to stop him, but he was just too powerful. He was hated and feared by humans and ghosts alike, and after a year of small time villainy, he decided he wanted to do something big. For six months there wasn't a hint of sign of h Dark, or his whereabouts. And then, on a dark, rainy afternoon, he came back. Backed up by an army of spectral creatures, he led an attack on Amity Park.

Danny was fighting David, and I had gone to help. Sam was supposed to stay at home, but she had followed us, in order to try and help. We were in the air, trying to fight off David. He used a ghostly wail, and we dodged the attack. The wail hit a building, and the top part of the building fell to the ground. Just then, as the building crumpled down, we heard a scream and recognized it was being Sam's. We flew down into the street, and saw the rubble from the building. I saw an arm, out reached, in a pool of blood, under the rubble. 'Mom!' I screamed, and pulled Sam out off the wreckage. Danny, in tears, lifter her up, as she wheezed. Sam turned to me, and whispered, 'Save your brother… find a way… to save him.' She closed her eyes, and went limp. I began to cry, and Danny did too.

David flew down, and grabbed Danny. Seeing Sam die, Danny no longer had a will to live, and didn't fight back. Within minutes, he was on his back, inches from death. I ran to his side, and he whispered, 'make sure your brother doesn't hurt anyone else… and if you can… keep your promise you made to your Mom." And just like Sam, he closed his eyes and went limp." Lilly was in tears. It was so hard telling that story, because it re-opened old wounds. Danny and Sam were speechless. Danny felt sick to his stomach, and Sam was about to cry.

"We… died?" Danny said, in shock.

"That must have been hard for you." Sam said.

"It was," Lilly said, wiping away her tears." But I kept myself going by telling myself the promises I made." Lilly said, giving a faint smile. "After that, Clockwork took me in. He was always there for Danny, so he thought he should be there for me too.

For the next few years I kept David in check. Every time he'd try something, I'd be there to stop him. We had all the same powers, we had the same skills, and we knew each other's weaknesses. That's when David realized the only way to gain true power, was to get rid of me." Lilly sighed.

"Get rid of?" Sam asked.

Lilly looked at Sam, and moved her finger under her neck while making a rough noise with her throat. Danny and Sam gulped.

"He decided that the best way to get rid of me was in the past. When I got wind of what he was scheming, I went to confront him. I told him that his plan wasn't going to work, but he didn't seem that intimidated. We had a little fight, and everything seemed to be going fine. That's when he started playing dirty. He kicked me hard in the stomach, and as I winced in pain, he punched me in the face. I blacked out for a while, and when I came to, her was gone.

I knew he was headed for Clockwork's tower, so I headed in that direction, hoping I could stop him. But I was too late. By the time I got there, his tower had been reduced to rubble. David had snapped Clockwork's time staff in half, destroyed all but one of the time medallions, beat up Clockwork, destroyed Clockworks' tower, and then flew into the time portal. I told Clockwork that I was going after him, he wished me luck, and I followed David into the time stream." She gave a loud sigh, and looked at Danny and Sam. Their eyes were wide open, and their jaws were dropped. Lilly stood up, and started looking at her body.

"Funny…" Lilly mumbled, staring at her hands.

"What?" Danny asked.

"Well, Clockwork said if I told you guys who I was, the shock could cause a ripple effect resulting in me not existing. But I'm still here, so maybe I didn't effect time!"

Danny and Sam looked at each other and blushed. Danny shook his head and turned back to Lilly.

"There's still one thing I don't understand." Danny sighed.

"One thing?" Sam gasped, sarcastically.

"Why does David want to destroy you in the past? I mean, in the past, he risks destroying himself too, doesn't he?"

"No he doesn't." Lilly said. "He has a time medallion. Even if he affects the time stream, it will not affect him. And that is the precisely why he is here in the past. He's killing to birds with one stone." Lilly said.

"What do you mean?" Sam asked.

"He's not here to kill me. He's here to kill you." Lilly said, as Danny and Sam gasped.

"Us?" Danny and Sam said together.

"If he kills you, I will not exist, and we will not be there to stop him in the future."

"Wait a minute." Danny gasped. "That's why you didn't want me to help you fight him. If I got hurt…"

"Then David's plan will come true, and I won't exist." Lilly finished Danny's sentence. Danny and Sam looked at each other, and then back at Lilly. "This is my burden; my fight." Lilly said. "I must do this alone. I won't let you guys die. I will stop him. It's my responsibility."

"But I can help!" Danny said, standing up. "I know something about responsibility myself. It's my responsibility, as a hero, to protect Amity Park from harm."

"Danny, if you really want to protect this town, you won't get involved. You won't believe how many people's lives hang in the balance if you guys are killed." Lilly said, staring into Danny's eyes. He looked at her, and saw her determination, her bravery, and her stubbornness.

'She really is just like me.' Danny thought. He sighed, and lowered his head.

Just then, Danny and Lilly's ghost sense went off. There was a loud noise, and Danny's room began to shake. Lilly gasped, and clenched her fists. "He's back."

--End of Chapter--

Exciting, isn't it?

Next chapter, _Showdown: Lilly vs. David_, coming soon!


	4. Showdown: Lilly Vs David

I'm so sorry guys that I haven't been able to write up the rest of this story. I bet you hate me don't you…  
Voice: YOU CAN SAY THAT AGAIN!  
Me: NOBODY ASKED YOU!  
–clears throat-  
Anyway, here is the next chapter, it's relatively short, but I'm uploading the last 2 chapters very soon, and you can quote me on that, so the wait won't be too long.

Enjoy Chapter 4… Showdown: Lilly vs. David!

**-Start of Chapter-**

"He's back!" Lilly said, clenching her fists. She turned around and looked at Danny. "Stay hidden, and keep each other safe." She then gave them both a hug, and she held back tears. She let them go, stood up straight, and transformed into Lilith Phantom. She floated above the floor, gave a little salute to Danny & Sam, went intangible, and flew through the wall.

"Come on!" Danny said, grabbing Sam's wrist.

"But she said for us not to get involved." Sam said.

"Do you always do what you're told?" Danny said, smirking. Sam looked at him, and smiled back. The nodded, and ran downstairs.

Lily flew down to the street, and looked around; He wasn't there. She was trembling with fear, but did not move. She then gasped, as she heard the sound of an energy blast. She dodges, and barely dodged the blast. She lands on her feet and skids backwards, on the pavement.

"You bounce back quickly." David said flying down to the ground.

"It takes a lot more than that to bring me down for good." Lilly said calmly.

"Good," David said, hands glowing, "I like a challenge!" He cupped his hands, and fired another blast at Lily. She closed her eyes, and a dome of purple energy surrounded her. David's energy blasts hit the dome, and reflected off. The dome disappeared, and Lilly flew straight at David. He didn't have enough of a chance to react, and Lilly took that opportunity and punched him in the face. He flew back and fell to the ground. He grunted, and got to his feet.

"That was ruthless Lilly," He said, wiping a bit of blood from the corner of his mouth. He smirked, "You're getting more like me every day."

"I AM NOTHING LIKE YOU!" Lilly screamed, firing a blast at David. David flew out of the way, and fired a blast at her. It hit her chest, she screamed, and fell back on to the ground.

"Yes you are Lilly. We both have ghost powers, we are both very strong, we're both stubborn, we have short tempers… and we both exploit our enemies' weakness. Face it, we're the exact same!!" He smirked.

Lilly got to her feet, and held back tears. As hard as it was to admit it, David was right. They were a lot a like. Bit unlike her brother, Lilly was compassionate, and tried to help people. That's what separated them apart from each other. She clenched her fists and fired another blast. David jumped out of the way and then ran at Lilly. She tried to fire another blast, but David kick swiped her legs, and she fell backwards. He placed his foot on her chest, and aimed his hand at her head. Lilly tried to lift his foot, but he was too strong.

"It's over Lilly." David said, grinning. "Mom and Dad can't save you now!"

"WRONG!"

A stream of green energy hit David, blasting him back. Danny and Sam ran into the street and stood in front of Lilly, protecting her. Danny's hands were glowing green, and Sam was caring a Fenton Bazooka.

"So Dark," Danny said, "Are you going to leave quietly, or do the 3 of us have to make you leave!"

"What are you guys doing? Get out of here!" Lilly said, getting to her feet, breathing heavily.

"We couldn't let you have all t he fun!" Sam smiled.

"Besides, I have a responsibility…" Danny started.

"I know, I know." Lilly interrupted, "You have a responsibility as a hero to protect Amity Park from harm. I've heard this speech before. You need to get out of here! Please!" Lilly cried.

"No," Danny said. "I have a responsibility… as a father." He smiled, and placed his hand on her shoulder.

Lilly was speechless. She looked at Danny, then at Sam. She saw their eyes, full of hope, and strength. She smiled, gave a nod, and stood between Danny and Sam. Her hands began to glow as well, and all three of them braced for an epic battle.

**-End of Chapter-**

I told you guys it was short… Next chapter's the big gigantic finale… but then there's an epilogue after that, so… stay tuned!

Chapter 5: The Power of Three, coming soon! (I mean it this time)


	5. The Power of 3

This is it, the final showdown! Enjoy!

**-Start of Chapter-**

David got to his feet and shook his head. He flew back to the battle, and sees Danny, Sam, and Lilly ready to fight. "3 on 1?" David said, raising his eyebrow, "That's not fair." He smirked as 2 more David duplicates appeared. "That's better." The original David said, smirking.

"You got a plan?" Lilly whispered to Danny.

"Yeah, survive!" Danny whispered back sarcastically. Lilly gave him a glare, and then turned back to David. The 3 Davids charged forwards and each of our heroes braced for impact. Sam fired the Fenton Bazooka at one of the clones, vaporizing it on impact. Danny fired an ecto blast at the other clone, vaporizing it as well. They both turned around and saw Lilly fighting the real David.

David's hand began to glow black and then, with all his strength, punched Lilly in the face. The force of the punch pushed her back about 3 feet. She then groaned and fell, face first, onto the ground.

"Lilly!" Danny yelled, but Lilly didn't move. She was out cold. Danny looked at David, who was grinning sinisterly. David fired a blast at Danny, but Danny was quick, and flew out of the way and fired a blast at David.

Sam ran to Lilly, and saw she was starting to wake up. Sam put down the bazooka, and helped Lilly to her feet.

"Are you okay?" Sam asked Lilly, as Lilly touched her cheek.

"Yeah", Lilly sighed, rubbing her cheek, "How we doing?" Just then, Danny yelled in pain, and flew past Lilly and Sam. He slammed into the side of a building, and slid down the wall.

"Fair." Sam said sarcastically. Danny grunted, and ran up to Lilly and Sam.

"He's sure is strong…" Danny said, holding his stomach.

"What do we do?" Sam said, picking up the bazooka.

"First things first" Lilly sighed, "We need to weaken him."

"How?" Sam asked.

"I have an idea," Danny said, looking at Lilly. "We use the Ghostly Wail!"

"But even a ghostly wail isn't powerful enough to weaken him!" Lilly said, scared.

"What about 2?" Danny smiled. Lilly looked at Danny, and nodded with approval. David flew down and stared at them. He snarled and charged at them, full blast. He fired a blast at Lilly, but Danny blocked the attack. Sam fired the bazooka at David, forcing him back. Lilly flew up to David and punched him in the face. He fell to the ground hard, and rolled across the pavement.

He grunted and got to feet. He wiped blood from the corner of his mouth, and gave an angry glare at Lily. His eyes began to glow back, and his body rose in the air. He clenched his fists, as they began to glow as well.

"Uh oh!" Lily said, flying back down towards Danny and Sam. "If were are going to use the ghostly wails, we better do it now… or this is going to end real quick for all of us!"

"Yeah," Danny said, looking scared, as David began to glow all over, "On the count of 3…" As Danny said 3, David started flying towards them.  
"One…" Danny said, getting ready.

"Two…" Lilly replied, embracing for impact.

"THREE!" They yelled together. They both took a deep breath and waited for David to be within 5 feet of them, and they unleashed 2 very powerful ghostly wails. David screamed in pain, and was launched backwards, crashing into the pavement, and now pinned to the ground, he cannot escape the wail. He keeps screaming in pain, and then changes form. He closes his eyes, and groans in pain. He then is silent, evident that he was unconscious.

Danny felt the sensation of exhaustion flow into him like a wave crashing into the sea. His vision started to get blurry, and he could no longer hear the sound the wails they were creating. He had never sustained a wail this powerful for this long before, and he was getting weaker by the second. Then, it what seemed like an eternity, but lasted only a few seconds, he stopped his wail, fell to the ground, groaned, and then closed his eyes, and passed out.

"Danny?"

Danny recognized that voice. It was Sam's. He opened his eyes, and saw her, staring back at him, concerned. He blinked, and noticed he and Sam were in his room. He was laying on his bad, and apparently had been unconscious for a while. He sat up fast, causing a sharp pain in his head. He winced, and placed his hand on the back of his head.

"What happened?" Danny said, rubbing his head, feeling weak and dizzy.

"You passed out from exhaustion." Sam said, sitting down on the bed next to Danny. He sighed, and looked around the room. He raised his eyebrow, not seeing either Lily or David.

"Where… what happened to Lily and David?"

Sam looked at him, then sighed. "When you passed out, Lily stopped her ghostly wail, and we both ran to you. She checked to make sure you were okay, and told me to bring you back her. She said she was going to deal with David. She then got to her feet, grunted in pain, and walked over to David, who looked unconscious too. She pulled off his time medallion, and then they both disappeared… I guess they went back to Clockwork's..." She finished her tale, and took a deep breath.

Danny looked at her, the looked away, and sighed. " I guess Clockwork will send them back to their own time…" He looked at the floor, and his mind opened, and thoughts poured in that he had not fully processed. There was an awkward silence, as both of them turned away from each other, to afraid to speak. After about 5 minutes, Danny looked up from the floor and sighed.  
"Sam, you know that thing you wanted to tell me…" Danny said, looking at her. She blushed, and turned away even more. "I think I know what you were going to say… it's okay. I feel that way too."

Sam made a little excited gasp, and turned around. They both smiled, and embraced in a long hug.

**-End of Chapter-**

Wait, there's more! The Epilogue is next!


	6. Epilogue

Enjoy the epilogue!

**- - - - - - - - - **

**Epilogue**

**Fenton Works – 20 years later**

A much older Sam was sitting on the couch in the living room. She was wearing a purple sweater, and a pair of Black jeans. Her black hair was cut shorter, and parted at one side. She was reading a book of poetry written by Edgar Allen Poe. She looked up, and saw a much older looking Danny standing in the doorway. He was wearing a plain white t-shirt, a blue unzipped jacket, and khaki-colored jeans.

"Hello stranger," Sam said, putting down her book. "You know what day it is, don't you?"

"Yes," Danny said, sighing. Just then, a younger version of Lily came running into the room, with a younger, good version of David.

"Mom! Dad!" Lilly said.

"What is it sweaty?" Sam asked.

"Can me and David go out and spar?" Lilly asked, smiling.

Danny and Sam looked at each other, nervous. Sam then turned to them, and smiled. "No, I want you both to help me fix dinner"  
"Aw man," David groaned, "I wanted to spar."

Sam looked up at Danny, and gave him a 'you-need-to-go' look. Danny nodded, and sighed, "Well, I have to go check on something in the Ghost Zone…"  
"Can we come?!" Lilly and David asked together.

"No!" Danny and Sam gasped together. Lilly and David looked at them confused. Danny coughed, and chuckled nervously. "I mean, I don't want you both to get hurt." He got on his knees, so he was down to their level, and hugged them both. He then put his hands on their shoulders, and looked the both of them in the eye. "I need you guys to stay here with your Mom. Can you do that?"

Lily and David still weren't sure why their father wasn't letting them follow him on a mission, but they nodded that they understood, and Danny smiled. He got to his feet and transformed in Danny Phantom. His ghost form looked different. It looked a lot like Dark Danny's costume, except there was no cape. Danny's skin was not blue, but the usually pale peach. His eyes were green, his white hair was slightly shorter, and was not on fire. He also had a white goatee.

"Are you going to fight an evil ghost Daddy?" David asked.

"Yes son, I am. I'll be back in a few hours." He gave Sam a hug and kiss, and she embraced him.

"Be careful" She whispered into his ear.

"I will be" Danny said, whispering back, closing his eyes.

He then let go of Sam, went intangible, and flew down into the basement. Sam, Lily and David ran downstairs to wave bye one more time. Danny waved, and flew into the ghost zone.

A tear slid down Sam's face, and she smiled. Lilly looked up, and saw that her mom was crying.

"Mom, your crying, is anything wrong?" Lilly asked.

"No honey, everything's fine" Sam said, wiping the tear from her face. She put her arms around Lily and David, and smiled at them both. "Everything's going to be just fine!"

**- - - - - - - - -**

THE END!!!! WOO!

I hope you have enjoyed my story!


End file.
